Born This Way
Born This Way - Lady Gaga, A music video by Flaky. Lyrics: Flaky: It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up 'cause you were born this way, Kid. My mama told me when I was young, We are all born superstars. She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, In the glass of her boudoir. "There's nothing wrong with loving who you are", She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe". "So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, Listen to me when I say". I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, Kid. I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, Kid. I was born this way. Oh there ain't no other way, Kid I was born this way. Kid I was born this way. Oh there ain't no other way, Kid I was born this way. I'm on the right track, Kid. I was born this way. Don't be a drag, Just be a queen. Don't be a drag, Just be a queen. Don't be a drag, Just be a queen. Don't be... Give yourself prudence and love your friends. Subway kid, Rejoice your truth. In the religion of the insecure, I must be myself, respect my youth. A different lover is not a sin, Believe capital H-I-M. I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah. I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, Kid. I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, Kid. I was born this way. Oh there ain't no other way, Kid I was born this way. Kid I was born this way. Oh there ain't no other way, Kid I was born this way. I'm on the right track, Kid. I was born this way. Don't be a drag, Just be a queen, Whether you're broke or evergreen. You're black, white, beige, chola descent, You're Lebanese, you're orient. Whether life's disabilities, Left you outcast, bullied, or teased. Rejoice and love yourself today, 'Cause baby you were born this way. No matter gay, straight, or bi, Lesbian, transgendered life. I'm on the right track kid, I was born to survive. No matter black, white or beige, Chola or orient made. I'm on the right track kid, I was born to be brave. I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, Kid. I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, Kid. I was born this way. Oh there ain't no other way, Kid I was born this way. Kid I was born this way. Oh there ain't no other way, Kid I was born this way. I'm on the right track, Kid. I was born this way. I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track kid, I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track kid, I was born this way hey! Same DNA, But born this way. Category:Songs